


[fanvid] six feet under the dirt

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Canonical Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Summary: Max and Eleanor had enough of Charles Vane in their life, and they cooperate in order to resolve this problem. (Not) suddenly it reminds them about their past feelings.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon - Round 1





	[fanvid] six feet under the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don`t plan to make it, but this song has been playing in my head for months as soundtrack to season 3 vaneeleanor. But I`m not in mood for canon-compliant video now, so it turned into unexpected plot for me. While I don`t know how Max/Eleanor relationshipwill go after end of video, I wanted to fix two things. 1) In canon Vane`s death became causes of a lot of trubles. So if we suppose his death is inevitable (historical canon!), it would be better if he dies earlier. 2) It feels very sad for me, that Max never tried to make Vane pay for her rape. I understand, why (Jack as her business partner, plus it`s period-typical), but still sad. There is something wrong with the world where woman forgives her rapist, plus that pattern, where woman blames other woman, but somehow not man, who is really responsible for violence, is very unhealthy (but, unfortunately, still very common even in modern days.) So I wanted to fix it at least in video. It`s my female power fantasy, don`t judge me.


End file.
